federationnewsservicesummariesfandomcom-20200215-history
CP - December, 2389
This page chronicles posts #20221-20340 and spans the time of of the year December 1st to December 31st of the year 2389. While a lot of the New Years posts should’ve been in this week, they will be found in January, 2390. *CP - November, 2389 *CP - January, 2390 Earth Plots Second Week Preparing for his time on the Titan, CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD has one last dinner with MOIRA HEDRIN before they plan on going their separate ways into the new year. Fourth Week Now on the planet, KARYN is happy to be around LINCOLN TREDWAY and they have some fun sledding around and playing in the snow – all while Benjamin watches from the windows! Cardassia Plots First Week Confused, LANA DAMAR seeks out QUESTA DAMAR and explains her conversation with Celar. Questa offers what advice she can about relationships and marriage before Lana heads off. SUNI DAMAR and TOREL DAMAR are enjoying their summer vacation from school and talk about boys and kissing – something Torel thinks would be fine between him and Suni, but she disagrees. Second Week Having some questions, KHOAL DAMAR asks QUESTA DAMAR about when he is going to be considered an adult and she offers to give him more rights if he promises to get an education. Third Week At the park, JEVRIN VENIK sees AFON MAKLA and talks to her about stuff before he realizes she has some bruises. Walking her home, TODUS MAKLA is there and confronts them, calling her a whore and Jevrin hears him hitting her. Fourth Week When JEVRIN VENIK has some questions about what happened with Afon, he talks to CELAR BERN about it while they are working out and Celar encourages him to bulk up so someone won’t ever hit a lady. En route to Romulus, CORAT DAMAR and QUESTA DAMAR talk about the upcoming wedding before they role play some kinky stuff from around the Dominion War. QUESTA then speaks with AVARIN INDUS who brings up the name Ava for their daughter and explains more of his jealously. JERVIN VENIK decides to visit with AFON MAKLA again and she makes him ‘dinner’ when TODUS MAKLA comes home and Jevrin has to leave. Bajor Plots First Week At his martial arts class, KITAAN DHOW talks to HITOSHI FUKUSHIMA and realizes they have a mutual friend in Mariame Lomax. At the end of school before winter holidats, LAUREN WOLFE realizes there is a Beauty and the Beast play on. She encourages NOAH ALMIN to be the beast and MICHAL UBILIX-JESYN to be Gaston. Hoping to be in the play, LAUREN talks to MARCUS WOLFE about permission and then asks about Romulus. At the library, LEONARDO BASHIR is there with his mother RAJA BASHIR and he takes the time to colour with ZAYANI ALMIN before he has a little outburst and MARIAME LOMAX comes over to talk to Raja about the kids. Second Week While on holiday, KESS PORGOIT catches up with KARYN DAX-WOLFE and they talk about having the time off and Kess’ recital. KARYN then sends a message to LINCOLN TREDWAY, to tell him she is going to be coming to Earth. HITOHSI FUKUSHIMA decides that he wants to have MARIAME LOMAX be his new year’s date and asks her to join him – something she hesitantly agrees to do. Third Week Preparing to leave the planet, MARCUS WOLFE makes one of his last stops to see SIOMANE TARA. They have a fun snowball fight and just enjoy the others company. MARCUS visits with NERYS DORR and explains if she would like to come on the Titan to see Korvin more there is space. MARIAME LOMAX is kind of surprised about Hitoshi’s invitation but N’LANI DHAJA explains she should just go for it. As the Wolfe’s pack, BENJAMIN WOLFE and KARYN DAX-WOLFE get on the topic of Lincoln again and how she should be more careful. Eager and ready to leave, NERYS sees JANA KORVIN for the first time in months and they chat about the up and coming trip to Romulus. Fourth Week Going out on a date, ANTHONY NORAD talks to NOMA about the future and the kinds of things he wants. He brings up the idea of her staying on Bajor and maybe them working on making a holosuite program there. After a holiday recital, KESS PORGOIT is more than excited that HEIDI THAY was there to see it and then talks to SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE who was another ballerina in the show. ANTHONY realizes that he won’t have anything more than friends with MARIAME LOMAX and talks to her about just being friends for the kids. USS Titan Plots Second Week With a new mission in line, EZRI DAX talks to JANA KORVIN and explains they will be making a stop on Bajor so he could see his girlfriend. Third Week En route to Earth, MARCUS talks to EZRI DAX in the holodeck and explains he would find it nice if she wasn’t as mean to him but she doesn’t understand what he means. Fourth Week En route to Earth, EZRI DAX and KARYN DAX-WOLFE get together and go hiking in the holodeck before exchanging gifts and talking about Marcus. Finally at the planet, MARCUS WOLFE runs into CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD who has been welcomed aboard and they talk about their families. MARCUS finally wants to have some alone time with KATAL WOLFE now the kids are at his father’s. They talk about some serious stuff from their past and learn to be open with each other. EZRI decides to talk to MARCUS once more and opens up about her issues with him before giving him the second part of her Rokai necklace she got for the holidays. #12 December, 2389 #12 December, 2389 #12 December, 2389